The original Leucanthemum x superbum, or Shasta daisies, were bred by Luther Burbank in the late 1800's as a cross between Leucanthemum maximum (Ramond) DC. with Leucanthemum lacustre (Broth.) Samp. The new plant, Leucanthemum ‘Cream Puff’ originated from a planned breeding program of the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2011. The new Leucanthemum was a single plant selected from a group of seedlings from an open pollination of an unreleased proprietary hybrid female parent identified as K9-31-02 (not patented). The specific male parent is unknown but may have been any one of a number of siblings or hybrids from similar crosses in an isolated breeding region. The individual plant that eventually became ‘Cream Puff’ was first evaluated in the summer of 2013 and originally given the breeder number 11-03-07 through the subsequent evaluations.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Shasta daisy botanically known as Leucanthemum x superbum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cream Puff’ or the new plant.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem tip cuttings and shoot tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. as early as the summer of 2013 has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics of the original plant retained through successive generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Leucanthemum ‘Cream Puff’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.